<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>determined to save the only life that you could save by QuickSilverFox3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484580">determined to save the only life that you could save</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3'>QuickSilverFox3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inquisitor Hawke (Dragon Age), M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wakes in the Inquisitor's room to an empty bed, so he goes to find Hawke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Hawke/Justice (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>determined to save the only life that you could save</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts">Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Yuletide gift! Using the prompts: 'Inquisitor!Hawke with mHanders - really any possible scene that could take place in those circumstances', and a little bit of the Hawke/Anders/Justice thrown in too ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“—</span>
  <em>
    <span>due to their magic.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anders woke in fits and starts to the careful rise and fall of Justice’s voice. The words were achingly familiar to his half-awake mind, and realisation dawned as he woke, control returning to him from Justice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still new to him, the balancing act of passing control backwards and forwards like a shared drink, rather than the overwhelming tide that would crash over them both. Anders opened his eyes just in time to catch the final threads of glowing blue slip from his skin, returning it to his usual mottled freckles. He was sitting up in the large double bed he shared with Hawke, the blanket hanging around his neck holding the familiar woodsmoke scent that the other man carried with him. It had quickly become the scent of home to Anders and Justice in the calamity of Kirkwall and everything that followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were still covered in ink from the night before and the pages, covered in his own messy handwriting and Justice’s heavy letters, were scattered across the bed in front of him. The bed was large, but it was noticeably absent of the other occupant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anders stood carefully, wrapping his coat tightly around his shoulders against the early morning chill. Something crinkled in the pocket, and Anders felt Justice hum in distant curiosity in the back of his mind. The package was neatly wrapped—the paper creased in so many places that Anders had to laugh at the image of Hawke trying and failing so many times to make it just right—and tied with a careful bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love swelled in his chest, soft and warm, and Anders traced a careful finger over the edges of the small package, hearing something shift inside. His connection to Justice was stronger than it had been, and he could sense the spirit’s curiosity and affection like an echo of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The metal of the necklace was cool as it slipped free into Anders’ palm, coiling like a two-headed snake. The tokens were small, but they were delicately carved, and they both could recognise the subtle sensation of Hawke’s magic. In direct contrast to the man’s larger-than-life personality—bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders and still holding out his hands to help more—his magic was hidden, a lifetime of hiding his powers away. Where Anders wielded his magic like a thunderstorm, and Justice was a sword—direct and effective—Hawke was a whisper. Anders bit back a smile, ducking his head reflexively, shoulders curled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go find Hawke,” Anders said, voice pitched slightly above a whisper out of sheer habit that he had yet to break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skyhold seemed to be in a constant state of repairs, one section of the crumbling fortress finally giving up the instant another was finished. As Anders walked through the drafty halls, he could hear the distant shouts of the craftsmen, the ringing as metal hit against metal coupled with the cries of the soldiers training. The air was heavy with the scent of baking bread, heat billowing out from one of the higher doors to the kitchen as Anders hurried past, stomach growling in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, backtracking a few steps and carefully nudged the door open. The bread was cooling in large racks along the wall, fragrant and covered with a patchwork of herbs. It warmed Anders’ perpetually freezing fingers as he scooped up two, tucking them inside of his coat along with a small pot of honey that was handily resting on the same shelf. Hawke was well-loved wherever he went even as he stumbled into various conflicts with the same ease and familiarity. Justice seemed to be conflicted for a moment, a twisting dark miasma at the base of Anders’ skull, before he settled once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anders slipped down another back passageway, slowing his steps as he passed behind a meeting room, raised voices echoing through the cracks in the stone. One of Leliana’s spys nodded to him as he passed, tucked into a small alcove, notebook resting on their knee. Hawke had defended him until his voice was gone, the Mark flaring on his hands as his temper grew, but Anders still kept to the shadows whenever he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cold wind slipped down the small corridor, rustling the edges of a heavy tapestry depicting a bowed Qunari, arrows piercing their skin and flowers blooming from the wounds, and Anders shivered, ducking into the small tunnel behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawke twitched as he entered, one hand spasming as a spell—the colour muted, but a few ice crystals studded Hawke’s nails before melting—gathered before he relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” Hawke shuffled to the side, making room for Anders to sit next to him, legs dangling over the edge of the small drop. A disused corridor ran below them, the dust lying thick and undisturbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he had settled, Hawke turned and kissed him twice in quick succession, once for Anders and once for Justice, grin only widening when he caught sight of the necklace displayed proudly. Anders felt Justice press forward, the world becoming slightly hazy around him, satisfaction radiating through them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up early.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawke snorted, grinning a lopsided grin at the taller man, lightly nudging him with one broad shoulder. “Like you’re one to talk. I woke up the other day before dawn and you were up writing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies and slander,” Anders laughed, catching hold of Hawke’s hand—still slightly chilled to the touch—and bringing to his lips to kiss the calluses on his knuckles. “I’m a model Chantry citizen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawke’s laugh was a thing of beauty, rare enough that Anders remembered each and every occasion. He curled into Anders’ side, pressing his head back to rest along the trim of Anders’ coat with a heavy sigh. The corners of his eyes were crinkled and the red stripe of kaddis across his nose crooked as he grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring breakfast?” Hawke asked, eyes still closed. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, but he made no motion to move away from his perch. Anders could feel the warmth radiating from him, undershirt sleeves cut off at the shoulders mere moments after receiving them. His breathing was slow, but Anders could see the frown that seemed permanently creased onto his brow, the slow creep of purple beneath his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawke was only Hawke, but he was also the Champion of Kirkwall and now, the Herald of Andraste. Anders couldn’t change that, but he could help make the burden easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult to work the bread out of his pocket, without disturbing Hawke too much—the other man no longer pretending to lean on Anders, and instead slowly melting into the curve of Anders’ side—but he managed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The honey was golden and sticky, clinging to Anders’ fingers as he pulled the lid off and bursting like liquid sunlight on his tongue. Hawke’s hands were clumsy as he took the bread, tearing an uneven chunk off and covering it with honey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate quietly, fingers occasionally brushing together as they reached for the pot, watching as—far down the corridor—the sunlight refracted along the old mirrors turning the entire world bright and beautiful and peaceful, if only for a moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>